


Happy Birthday, Baby

by Cate_K1812



Series: Voltron ever after - a happy future for everyone [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute Kids, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, happy characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: It is Keith's birthday and Lance plans to wake up his husband with a special birthday-breakfast





	Happy Birthday, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, lol the 10th part of this frigging series. I'm sorry for anyone who had to wait this long. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta the amazing bev_crusher1971
> 
> PiT: 5 Years after "One becomes two" and thus 15 years after season 7, which in case you forgot is were our beloved voltron ended. (Our babys are so old at this point *crying* )

It was the 23rd of October. Only a week earlier, Kyle had celebrated his eighth birthday and now Keith was celebrating his 36th.

Lance had stood up super early to prepare a perfect breakfast for his beloved husband. As he stepped into the living room he found Kyle and his younger sister Antonia sitting in front of the TV, watching an old cartoon. The volume was very low, so the TV was almost not noticeable in any other room but the living room. They had raised their kids good. Kyle was wearing his new pajamas with the Voltron design, that he had wished for so hard during the last months. Antonia sat next to him, wearing her favorite pink nightgown. She was hugging her Teddy bear.

Lance walked up to his children and paused the show.

“Hey!” squeaked Kyle, “It just became interesting.”

Lance looked at the screen, trying to identify the series. He made out a boy slapping on his wrist so green flashes appeared.

“Don’t you think Tony is too young for Ben10?” he asked a little scolding.

“No!” Tony denied. “This is so funny. I love Gwen.”

Kyle pursed his lips and murmured, “I wanted to watch the reboot with her but she wanted to watch the original.” A smug smile appeared on his lips. “She really has good taste.”

Lance rolled his eyes, smiled and continued the episode. The kids thanked him and their gazes were fixated on the screen again. Lance walked to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. After the episode ended, the siblings came to him and climbed on the stools at the kitchen island. They didn’t even have to say anything for Lance to put two cups of hot cocoa in front of them.

“Gracias, Papá.”, “Thanks, Papi.” the kids said and started to nip on their drinks.

They watched how their father made pancakes in heart shape, put them on a plate and decorated them with syrup, raspberries, blueberries and even strawberries.

“Today is Dad’s birthday, right?” Kyle asked.

“Correct.” Lance replied and pushed a plate of pancakes in front of the children, “Buen provecho!”

“Gracias!” the kids replied and started to eat.

“I made something in preschool for Daddy.” Antonia said. “It is a flowerpot I painted and we were allowed to choose whatever flower we wanted.”

“And what flower did you choose?” Lance asked.

“I wanted to take a Juniberry flower because Hona likes them so much but my teacher said daisies would be better. They’re easier to take care of and are as pretty.” Antonia explained.

Lance smiled, “Wow, impressive. Where are they?”

“We hid them.” Kyle answered, “On the gardening deck. Doctor Holt helped us. She put it somewhere, were they would be well treated. I wrote Dad a card. It’s hidden in my schoolbag.”

“You two are so sneaky.” Lance said. “You didn’t even tell me.”

Kyle grinned again and was proud of himself and his father’s compliment.

“When can we congratulate Daddy?” Antonia asked, “After he ate up?”

Lance thought over it for a second and replied, “You go and catch the flower and I make coffee for Daddy and when you’re back we wake him up together. Okay?”

“Yes!” the children shouted and ran to the door.

Lance called them back and ordered them to change clothes and not run around in their sleeping clothes. As the kids returned to their rooms, Lance was glad that Keith slept like a bear in hibernation since they were married. He remembered the beginning of their relationship. Keith’s sleep had been so light he would wake up every time he would turn in bed or grown in his sleep. He had always been fraught and on the edge and never really relaxed. It got better over time tho. When he had realized, Keith got calmer when he was embraced, he started to spoon and hug him every night. And now, at this point in time, Keith felt so save he could sleep for hours on end.

Kyle and Antonia came back from their rooms. They wore jeans, Kyle a blue sweater and Antonia a red and black t-shirt. The girl ran to her father and asked him to tie up her hair. Lance did it and the kids ran out of the small apartment.

“Be careful.” Lance called after them.

“Yes!” Kyle answered, “We’re right back!”

The siblings ran down the hallway to the lifts, entered one of them and pressed the button to their destination. On the gardening deck was already a lot of traffic. To not lose his sister, Kyle grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

As they reached the research department from Doctor Colleen Holt, they slowly entered and looked around for the head of the department.

“Doctor Holt?” Kyle called out for her.

“Doctor?” Antonia called too.

Behind a stack of plants Mrs Holt appeared and looked rather surprised at the two children, “What are you doing here this early?”

“It’s Daddy’s birthday.” Antonia said, “Papá asked us to catch his present. Can we have it?”

Colleen smiled. She loved these two kids. They were well mannered and Kyle took such good care of his younger sister. But they didn’t look very similar in their appearance. Kyle had white skin and brown hair, while Antonia’s skin was dark and sunkissed like Lance’s and her hair was black. Only their eye color was the same, a pretty purple-gray. These eyes made both look like mini Keith’s.

“Of course.” Colleen answered, “The daisies are blooming perfectly.”

She walked off and the children followed her. They went down some aisles and from one of the tables she picked a colored flowerpot.

“Shall I wrap it for you?” she asked.

“That would be great!” Kyle said and pulled the birthday card out of his sweater’s pocket. “Here, can you put this one in it?”

Colleen looked at the self made card and almost died from this cuteness. The last time Katie or Matt had drawn her a card for her birthday they had been like eleven.

She over came her cuteness shock and started to wrap the gift in transparent sheet. She added a ribbon and the card and handed the gift to the children.

“Thank you,” they both said.

Colleen brought them to the lifts and the children returned as quickly as possible to their home. As they entered, they found their Papá with a big tray on which was the plate with the pancakes and a big steaming mug of coffee. Kyle sniffed in the air and recognized the coffee as Katerin coffee. His dad sometimes let him nip on his cup, which made his Papá angry. Coffee’s not for kids, he always said and he was right.

“We’re back, Papá.” Kyle said and Antonia showed the nicely packed present with the flowerpot.

Lance hunkered down and took a look at the gift.

“Wow, this is wonderful.” he praised, “You did that all on your own, Tony?”

The girl nodded and grinned.

“Okay, when we walk in to Dad, we sing Happy Birthday,” Lance explained the kids.

They nodded in agreement. Lance took the tray and walked towards the bedroom. Tony carried the gift and Kyle opened the door.

Keith still laid in bed and slept. The only thing visible in the yellow bed sheets was his black foof of hair. Entering the bedroom they started to sing Happy Birthday and something in the bed started to move. A very tired looking Keith sat up, his hair was wild and some strands laid on his chest.

“Happy Birthday to youuuuuu.” they sang the last verse and Lance’s smile became even bigger, when he saw Keith’s.

He put down the tray on the nightstand, sat down next to Keith and kissed and hugged him.

“Happy Birthday, my love.” he said.

“Thank you.” Keith replied with a giggle and turned to his kids.

The siblings smiled a big smile and held up the present.

“This is for you.” Kyle said, “Tony painted the pot and I wrote the card.”

Keith took the wrapped present and carefully unpacked it. He eyed the flowerpot and looked at all the flowers Tony had drawn onto it. She would become a good artist some day.

“You really did this on your own, Tony?” he asked, “This is so beautiful. I bet Allura helped you. Or Hunk.”

Antonia giggled and jumped onto her dad’s lap and pointed on the pot, “No, I did it all on my own. Look, here! I even drew the Juniberry myself.”

“Incredible.” Keith complimented put the pot aside and hugged his daughter, while tickling her a little.

The girl laughed hard and squeaked now and then and kicked around. Then Keith stopped, lifted her off his lap and put her down between himself and Lance. With open arms he invited Kyle to him. The boy smiled and jumped up to him.

Keith held the card Kyle had written in front of him and started to read it out loud, “ _Dear Dad, today is your birthday and I wish you all the best. You are the coolest Dad on the Atlas. Despite Hunk maybe._ ´” Keith stopped for a moment and asked sarcasticly, “Despite Hunk? Why is Hunk cooler than me?”

Kyle giggled and explained, “Well, Hunk is a super awesome chef. Your food is good too, but Hunk is a chef and his cookies are awesome.”

Lance held back a laughter and simply said, “He is not wrong.”

Keith agreed and continued reading, “` _When I’m old I want to be as cool as you. I wish you a very happy birthday and many, many presents. With loooots of love Kyle and Antonia._ ´” he smiled at the spidery handwriting of his five-year-old daughter. “This is lovely. I love you too.”

He kissed both of them on the forehead and they smiled so proudly.

“Hey, why don’t you look for a nice place for the flowers and Dad can eat his breakfast now.” Lance suggested.

“Can we watch TV?” Kyle asked.

Lance nodded and the kids ran away, with the flowerpot. As they were alone at least, Lance grabbed the tray and put it down on Keith’s lap, kissing him once again.

“This looks delicious.” Keith said.

Lance leaned against the bed-head and cuddled a little with his husband. “We return to earth in two weeks. Then we can have a big celebration with the whole family. Mamá, Papá, Luis and Sandra and Marco and Lisa. Maybe Nadia takes the weekend off from college and Sylvio sure comes too. And Rachel and Alejandro, with June. Of course Krolia too and Kolivan if he wants to.”

“Don’t forget your other sister.” Keith said, “Veronica and Matt sure want to come too. After all we not only celebrate my birthday, but Kyle’s too.”

“Of course.” Lance agreed, “I almost forgot them. Then that’s five more people.”

Keith nodded and chewed on a raspberry and a piece of pancake. He wished Acxa could be here too. It’s been eight years now that she was gone. Five years ago she had officially been declared dead. But for Veronica’s sake there had been Matt who got divorced from Artemis the same year Acxa had disappeared. They both had been heartbroken and they both had had small daughters. They had spent a lot of time together as friends at first, but two years later they had started dating and they had married four years ago and soon after got their third child. It had been a girl again and they had named her Kimberly.

“You’re thinking about Acxa?” Lance asked, when he saw Keith’s thoughtful look.

“Yes.” he answered, “I’m still wondering what happened eight years ago. It bugs me that we couldn’t find any hint on what happened.”

Lance shrugged. They had talked about this too many times. There was no use in crying about spilt milk. He was just glad that everyone he cared about was now happy again. He didn’t like the memory of Veronica crying. Laura had been four when her mother had disappeared. She still remembered Acxa a little but stopped missing her a long time ago. Every other kid that could stand in any relationship with Acxa was too young to remember her and knew her only from stories.

“What do you want to do today?” he asked and therefore changed the subject.

Keith swallowed and shrugged. “I don’t know. The same as every Sunday. Spending the day with you, the kids and our friends? No one of us has to work.” His thoughts went off trail and returned to the planing of the birthday party on earth, “We should invite the other paladins and our friends as well. Shiro and Curtis, Hunk and Shay with Peter and Ted, Allura and Lotor with Elfor and Honera and Pidge and Dennis too, of course. And James and Nadia, because he’s Kyle’s godfather.”

“Anyone else?” Lance asked, “We’re already at…” he counted, “36 with us included. That makes 14 children if we include Nadia, my niece, not Griffin.”

“37, you forgot Benjamin.” Keith corrected, “And therefore it’s 15 children. Also, it is not my problem that you have such a big family.”

“Of course, Ben.” Lance said, “And it is not my fault my family is that big! We are just way to popular.”  
Keith giggled and ate the last piece of pancake. It would have been a shame to forget Ben, James’s son. Especially that he, Keith, was Ben’s godfather.

“Let’s spend this day in quiet and peace.” Keith said and heard not a minute later his kids scream in the living room.

Lance chuckled and stood up to take care of them. “Maybe we can bring them to Allura and Lotor tonight. They still owe us one for taking care of Elfor and Honera last time.”

“Good idea.”

~~~oOo~~~

It took some organization but Lisa, Marco’s wife, who worked in an event management company, organized the big celebration easily. Two weeks after Keith’s birthday, the McClain-family and all of Keith’s and Lance’s friends celebrated not only Keith’s and Kyle’s birthday, but also Matt’s.

Everyone had fun.

For the time the Atlas would stay on earth – two months because of some reparations and stuff – the Kogane part of the McClain-family decided to stay in the small house close to the garrisons headquarter. Keith and Lance had bought the house six years ago, because Keith didn’t want to stay at his parents-in-law’s house every time he was on earth for a longer period of time. Rachel usually took care of the small house when the Atlas was out.

One night, it was the first of December, what in Arizona only showed by not being incredibly hot, Keith got a call from Pidge.

“Pidge, it’s 3 fucking am.” he growled before recognizing the others in the video conversation.

Besides Pidge, he made out Shiro, Veronica, Allura and Lotor and Krolia on his screen. Everyone of them looked extremely tired.

“I know.” Pidge answered, who was dressed and awake, “But half an hour ago, an old galran fighter crashed about 50 miles from the Garrisons headquarter. My team and I got called to the crash zone by the higher ups.”

“Why wasn’t I contacted?” Shiro asked confused.

Pidge ignored his question and said, “Inside the vessel we found a person. Heavily injured but alive. We’re bringing her to the hospital right now.”

“And why are you telling us that?” Lance asked drowsy and put his head down on Keith’s shoulder.

“The woman we found inside the vessel appears to be Acxa.”

to be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I know this cliffhanger was uninspected but I don't apologize. Nope. 
> 
> I maybe apologize after part 11 tho. 
> 
> Stay tuned.
> 
> Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
